I dreamed a dream
by ann1981
Summary: Sansa is waiting for her rescue, starts with a song, a love story with a slow burn. Also an obssesive dangerous man trying to destroy Sansa and what will happen to the bastard king?
1. I dreamed a dream

A/N: this idea popped into my head when I listened to one of my favourite songs. I Dreamed a dream, from the musical Les Miserables. I think it is very fitting for Sansa's time in King's Landing. The story is AU but I do not own the characters of Game of thrones.

_There was a time when man were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
When it all went wrong._

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used  
And wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days  
With endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms that cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seems  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed

The music was tugging at her very soul when she poured all of her sadness into the harp she was playing and the song she was singing. Another beating, another false courtesy and lie. She was so tired of the so called knights and her once beloved prince, who turned out to be nothing more than an evil and ruthless tyrant.

The words just flowed out of her mouth and the handmaids who were sitting with her had tears in their eyes. She felt so lifeless, like there was nothing left to live for. Her father murdered as a traitor, Her sister missing, her brother slaughtered on the battlefield. The feast that Joffery had thrown after this devastating news had almost destroyed her.

If it were not for one man who had kept her going all this time, she would have jumped off the castle walls by now. He made her a promise to take her back to Winterfell. When the time was right, he would come for her.

Once she was terrified of him, because of his rough manners and his face. He thought his scars was why she could not look at him but it was his eyes. They were so grey and full of fire that he would set her aflame with just one single look. She could not let people know that she cared about him...even loved him, as deeply as a woman could love a man. She would wait for him to come for her. Her protector, her secret love, Joffery's so called sworn shield. Sandor Clegane...her hound.


	2. The Promise

**Chapter two**

The sun was shining brightly upon the castle walls, little specks of light almost like different colours, it was an amazing sight to behold. This early in the morning when everyone in the castle was supposed to be asleep a lonely figure darted between the corridors. Sansa had a little smile on her face, it was something that she did not show much lately.

Her face was still coloured from her last beating that Ser Meryn Trant had given her. She was almost used to being beaten by now, Sansa took pride in the fact that over time she had learned to even conceal her emotions at these times. She would only cry out in pain but otherwise she would keep her head high like a true Stark from Winterfell.

* * *

Because of her musings, Sansa was unaware of her surroundings, so when she suddenly felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, it took a lot of self control to not scream out loud. Sansa turned around quickly and stared right in the scarred face of Sandor Clegane.

"Out wandering again, Little Bird? Best be careful, you never know who creeps around these halls in the dark"

His words are always harsh but she gets the underlying meaning of them. Sansa threw him a grateful little smile.

"Then I am glad that you caught me Ser." I know you wouldn't hurt me. That is what you told me last night." Sandor snarled. "Spare me your courtesies Little Bird, I am no ser! best get back to your cage now."

"Will you not escort me then? If I can't call you Ser, then what should I call you? The Hound or dog? I will not do that, It is vile and I will not call you that when we get away from this evil place."

Sansa spoke softly but with a look of determination in her eyes. She did not longer fear him as much as he used to do and even looked right into his face.

"Little bird is always so polite, sing your pretty courtesies to someone who gives a fuck, call me whatever you want. Don't mention that again, we may not be alone!"

Sandor grabbed her by her arm but not hard, he did care too much about her to ever consider hurting her and he even told her that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Sansa speaking to him, only after she pulled her arm out of his grip to get his attention.

"What is your name then? I would like to call you by your name if that pleases you."

Sandor laughed mockingly at her: "What pleases me? You do not wisht to know that little bird, but fine I will give you my name. It is Sandor, you can call met that."

"Sandor" She said his name out loud as if testing it. The sound of his name was still a little foreign for her but surely something she would get used to."Can you take me to the godswood before escorting me back to my chambers? I would like to say a few prayers."

"Aye little bird, I will take you there. You have to make it quick though. I have to attend to your beloved prince and he does not like to be kept waiting."

There was an amount of sarcasm in his voice that made Sansa even more sure that Sandor didn't like the king even more then she did. So she nodded her head in approval and together they made their way out of the castle.

* * *

What they had not noticed is that Ser Meryn Trant had been in the same corridor and heard every word that had been spoken between Sansa and the Hound. The man had an evil glint in his eyes. He saw a way to get rid of the Hound and get to punish the Stark girl even more. He was obsessed with her and wanted to break her. He decided to keep this information for himself for now.

"Someday" He thought by himself. "You will be all mine filthy direwolf-girl. I will tear you apart limp for limp and take you completely for my own pleasure" He went back into the castle and decided to go on to his duties as if nothing happened.

* * *

Sansa was finished with her prayers and asked Sandor if he would take her back to her chambers, he obliged her and was silent on the way back. When they arrived at her door he turned her around and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember my words Little bird, sing your courtesies and sing them well, I will come for you when the time is right."

Sansa looked up at him with tears in her eyes and laid a hand on his scarred cheek. "Thank you for everything Sandor. I will not forget this." He nodded his head and gestured for her to enter her rooms and wait for him there. So she did.


	3. Broken?

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: it has been a while I know, but here is the next chapter. Still do not own anything. enjoy!**

Sansa woke up by a mighty thunderclap, she had another nightmare, it was almost every night that the same events of the last months appeared in her dreams over and over again.

She sighed deeply and shuddered because of the fear that she now carried daily. It was hugely frustrating that she didn't know how she had to behave every day. The King was so fickle and therefore she could expect a beating again from the kingsguard if she said the wrong thing at the wrong time. It was time to put her mask of courtesies back on.

A knock at the door shook her awake out of her daydream. Her heart was beating in her throat, who would it be? She knew that Sandor had stand guard today so he would not be able to accompany her to the throne room, maybe Ser Boros or Ser Arys then? These men usually left her in peace and were generally friendly towards her. Ser Meryn was the one for which Sansa was afraid. He always looked at her with a hungry look in his eyes, she feared him and what he might do to her.

Her handmaid Shae ran to open the door in the meantime for the one who was sent to retrieve her by Joffrey. She felt ill with the thought of what the King had planned now for her. It would not be something good

"Lady Sansa? Ser Boros is here for you."

"Thank you so much, I just need a minute Shae, to make myself ready for the King ,can you tell Ser Boros say that I need a minute?"

"That is not necessary Lady Sansa, the King does not like to wait for you. You must come at once."

Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat and walked towards Ser Boros, he held his arm out for her and she placed her left hand on his arm so he could take her.

When she arrived at the arm of Ser Boros in the throne room, she had an awful feeling that something was very wrong. The way Joffrey was looking at her with an evil smile upon his face. Sansa got a queasy feeling of in her belly. Her only hope stood right next to Joffrey. Sandor Clegane looked at her with a warm look in his eyes. Whatever would happen, she would be strong.

"Sansa, how nice of you to arrive so quickly!" The voice of Joffrey dripped with sarcasm." Why do you wear such an ugly dress? I want you to look nothing but beautiful for me! " Ser Meryn and Ser Boros! teach my lady a lesson on how to dress properly for her King. "

The men stepped forward and Ser Boros grabbed her arms and twisted them roughly on her back. Ser Meryn looked at her with pure lust in his eyes before he began to beat her with his fists, the blows raining down on her arms, her back, her belly and she could no longer hold herself still and cried out in pain.

"Please...stop...I can't take no more...I'll be good I promise...please. I'll do whatever Your Grace desires, please!"

"Those man will stop when I say you've had enough! Ser Meryn! Strip her naked. I want her humiliated for the entire court to see." Joffrey sounded gleeful, like he had planned to do this to his former betrothed for a long time.

However, when Ser Meryn ripped the dress of Sansa. She could feel his eyes raking over her body and she shivered in disgust. Suddenly a loud rasp was heard next to Joffrey.

"Stop! That is enough, leave the Lady in peace you buggering fleebag!"

Sandor had spoken up before he was aware that the words already flown out of his mouth, he had to think quickly and turned to Joffrey.

"Your Grace, The northern army still has your uncle Jaime in custody, what do you think they will do to him when they find out how you've treated your hostage." Joffrey looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

" All right dog! You have a point. Ser Meryn leave her there so she can go back to her rooms. I'm tired for today. We're going hunting. Dog, you stay here and keep watch over the traitor! Get her back to her rooms and do whatever you want with her. I 'm done here."

Sansa was laying in a heap on the floor while she watched the king and his guards leave the room, she tried to get herself up from the floor but was in too much pain to succeed in the task. Suddenly she felt warm arms lifting her up and cuddling her against a warm chest.

"You're all right Little Bird, I will keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

With those words the dam finally broke and Sansa cried her heart out in Sandor's arms. For the loss of her father murdered, her brother and mother slaughtered on the battlefield and her little sister missing, for her own mistakes and for her family. Sandor wrapped his arms tighter around her and put her head on his shoulder while he walked her back to her rooms.


	4. Comforting and planning

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**a/n: Well, this is already the next chapter, I would like to know what your thoughts are on my story. I do not own anything. Enjoy!**

Her breathing was laboured from all her crying, still she never felt so safe as she did right this moment, in the arms of Sandor Clegane. She never would have imagined to feel this way about any man as she felt about him. She loved him, she was sure of that, deeply and passionately, not just a silly girl crush. Ever since she was a woman flowered, something had changed within her, the way she carried herself had become more graceful and she lost all of her silly chirping, as Sandor would have called it. His actions in the throne room today only fuelled her love and wish for him, as a woman of seven and ten she had little experience with man. Strange enough because most woman would be married at her age and already have a child or two.

She carefully lifted her head from his shoulder so that she could look at him, straight in his eyes, only a few years earlier she was too afraid of him to do so but now he was a calming present to her.

He caught her staring at him and looked at her with a look of concern upon his face. It still was very strange for him to care about another person beside himself but she made it easy for him, ever since his brother had mutilated his face with fire, his heart had grown cold and he had become distant, not wanting to let anyone in. How could this woman make him feel again, with just a simple touch, a smile or a song, she had him behaving like some buggering fool.

"Little Bird, I hate to see you so sad, stop your crying."

Sansa smiled a little through her tears, even when he tried to comfort her, his words were still honest and he would never tell lies to make her feel better. It comforted her.

"You're all I have left Sandor, everyone I used to love and care about is either death or vanished. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me and...and.."

She tumbled over the words she wanted to say to him when her grief became too much for her once again. Sandor turned the corner and walked towards the doors that gave entrance to her chambers. He entered the room and ordered all of Sansa's handmaidens out with a single bark. The girls ran out of the room as quickly as they could except for one. Shae was not easily scared and looked straight into his face although her face did not hold any contempt or malice in it.

" You be good to her, do you understand, she has been through enough and I will not see her hurt even by you."

Sandor looked at the handmaiden with a mix of curiosity and mockery in his eyes, even a little respect.

"Aye girl, I have no intention of hurting her, not that's any of your business, you best run along now, she'll be safe her with me."

Shae nodded curtly and retreated from the room, Sandor sighed deeply before he walked over to the bed and sat down with Sansa still burrowed in his embrace. He shifted her slightly so he could look her in the face. He didn't really know what to do as he had no real experience with comforting woman, he decided to go with what his instinct told him to do. He combed with his fingers of one had through her hair, while his other hand stroked her back in a soothing motion. After a few minutes Sansa calmed down a little and raised her head from his shoulder so she could look properly at him.

"I am sorry, I just can't stop crying, it's all a little too much for me now."

Sandor softly titled her chin op with his forefinger and thumb so he could look her in the eyes.

"You do not have to apologize to me Little Bird, you have every right to be sad. You've lost your family and I wish I could take some of your pain away but I can't. You have to deal with this yourself. I can give you some comfort if you need it."

Sandor mentally slapped himself for sounding so sappy, hewas fierce and strong, not a simpering lovesick puppy but Sansa could make him do anything for her with just a smile.

Sansa put her hand on his scarred cheek, stroking softly. "You already give me comfort with just being here and holding me." Suddenly she laughed softy to herself, Sandor put his hand over hers.

"What is so amusing to you Little Bird?"

"Do you remember what the King said before he went off hunting with his other cronies?" Sandor raised his eyebrows in question. "That he didn't care what you would do to me? I am sure that he was not meaning this." Sandor laughed along with her. "Indeed he did not Little Bird."

Sansa settled back into his warm embrace and fiddled with the laces of his tunic. "Someone is scaring me Sandor and it isn't the King. It is Ser Meryn, the way he looks at me when he hurts me, it really terrifies me."

Sandor took her face between his big hands and stroked her cheeks with his calloused thumbs. "I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you ever again and that includes the King and Ser Meryn. They will die before they touch you again." Now listen to me carefully, make sure that you are ready to go, we will leave the castle tonight."

Sansa threw her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his scarred cheek, almost out of habit Sandor's arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug.

"Really? You are taking me away tonight? I am so pleased, thank you. I will not take much with me but it is useful to take all of my jewellery, we never know if we might need them."

Sandor smiled crookedly at his little bird, the motion making the scars on his face twist, Sansa wondered silently to herself why his scars ever repulsed her because now she thought that his scars were just part of him.

"Clever thinking, Little bird, yes take them along. I will leave you to you packing, do not open this door until I come for me tonight and no wandering off on your own, do you understand?"

Sansa nodded with a smile on her face and stood up from his lap, Sandor got up from her bed and once more took her face in his hands."Everything is going to be all right Little Bird, you'll see."


	5. clock's ticking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ASOIAF or the show Game of Thrones.**

**Chapter five:**

The horses were kicking up dust while they were driven into a mad gallop by their riders, spotting a great stag just a few moments ago, the king was anxious to get his kill for the day. He ordered his knights to hunt down the stag and get it in a good position for him to kill, for Joffrey was not a good huntsman or archer. He had to rely on his knights to prepare the kill for him. It was not something that he would ever admit to, in his childish mind, he was king so he was the best of them all.

"Trant if I can shoot that beast in one shot then we will have a merry good feast tonight! I think that the Lady Sansa needs a husband so if you continue to serve me the way you do you might get what you wish for."

"But Sire, I would not presume that I am worthy of your majesty's former betrothed, even though she is a traitor's daughter, she is still of noble blood."

"That is exactly my point Trant! She is of noble blood but I need her to be controlled by someone who is loyal to me and disciplines her whenever it necessary, you have shown me that you are that man, are you saying that you do no desire her? I have seen the hungry look upon your face when you watch her."

Meryn Trant paled a little, he knew that the king was right, he did desire the Lady Stark, he wanted to posses her utterly, to break her virginity and keep her for his own sick and twisted pleasure. The king would have no problem with that, he was sure but he knew of a man who would kill him if he touched her. The Hound. He knew that he had to be very careful but he had to put a seed of doubt in the king's mind about his sworn shield.

"Your Grace, I feel that I must warn you. I have a feeling that your sworn shield is not completely faithful to Your Grace. I saw him a few nights ago with the Lady Sansa and they looked quite intimate. I do hope that Your Grace knows where The Hounds loyalty lies..."

Before Trant could end his sentence he felt the blade of Joffrey's sword on his throat and swallowed in fear, the eyes of the king had a look of deadly malice. "Do not presume to know what you're talking about Trant! My Dog knows his duty and would never seek to betray me, is that clear!" Meryn Trant quickly nodded his consent, he had no desire to turn the fury of the king towards himself.

Sansa was looking through her belongings, trying to decide what she would take with her and what she would leave behind, she knew that she could only bring as little as possible, because her and Sandor had to travel lightly and quickly.

"It may be useful to take my jewellery with me, we can use it as payment, on the other hand if we have to pretend that we are just small folk it would not do well to carry so much possessions."

Sansa was so caught up in her own musings that she didn't notice that someone had entered her room, someone who she did not trust at all. This man scared her out of her wits. Peter Baelish. He was a slippery snake and the man who was responsible for her father's murder.

"My lady, Lord Baelish is here to see you." Luckily for Sansa her handmaiden Shae was a sharp and calculating woman who cared much about her mistress. "Is it okay if I sent him in?"

Sansa 's hart started to beat faster and a feeling of pure hatred came over her but she could not show it, she had to put on her mask of courtesy. She had to play her part perfectly and act docile and very much in love with Joffrey otherwise Lord Baelish would see right through her. She straightened her clothes and took on a perfect composed posture. "Send Lord Baelish in Shae, I would like to hear what he has to say."

In a few moments she would be confronted again with her father's murderer, what did he want? What did he know? She was panicking on the inside and prayed that Sandor would return quickly.


End file.
